maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Monday Nights at 8:30 PM
This is a list of episodes of MAD that aired on Monday nights at 8:30 PM Eastern / 7:30 PM Central. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] #[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']] (MAD Series Premiere) #[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]' ' #[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] #[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] #[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]' ' #[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] #[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] #[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] #[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] #[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] #[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] #'Da Grinchy Code / Duck '(First Christmas episode of MAD!) #[[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']]' ' #[[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] #[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']]' ' #[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] #[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] #[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] #'Force Code / Flammable '(MAD Season 1 Finale!) [[Season 2|'Season 2']]' ' #[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] (MAD Season 2 Premiere) #[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] #[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] #[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] #[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] #[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] (First Halloween episode of MAD!) #[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] #[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] #[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] #[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] #[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']] #[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] (Second Christmas episode of MAD!) #[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] #[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] #[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] #[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] #[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] #[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] #[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] #[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] #[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] #[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] #[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] (MAD Season 2 Finale!) [[Season 3|'Season 3']] #[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']] #'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' #'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' #'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' #'[[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo']] #'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes '(MAD Season 3 Finale!) [[Season 4|'Season 4']] #'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' (MAD Season 4 Premiere) #'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' #'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' #'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' #'Papa / 1600 Finn' #[[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log']] #[[The "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'The "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist']] (Monday, May 27, 2013) 'Trivia *So far, 55 episodes of MAD aired on Monday nights at 8:30 PM Eastern / 7:30 PM Central. Category:Episodes